warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Hope
Sequel to Omens of the Fallen. Chapter One Berrypaw gasped as she felt a paw cover her mouth. "Don't you dare meow." The voice growled and Berrypaw gasped, "Leafstar!" "Yeah, your mom's friend. there's a prophecy about us, me Bushpaw, and you. We will fall killing the Sun." "What?" "Yeah, the Sun," "Leafstar, why are you doing this?" "To warn you, this is a prophecy that I've been told and told. When I found you I had to warn you, or it would never be full filled." "I tell Bushpaw then?" "Yes, you tell your sister and when you get your warrior name come with me." "I will, Leafstar, please tell me about Dragonstar." "I will, do not worry." "Thank you." Berrypaw meowed and slowly padded away to her clan. "Don't forget!" Leafstar meowed and Berrypaw nodded. "Bushpaw!" she meowed and a gray tom rammed into her. "Leafpaw!" Berrypaw meowed. "Yeah, me, Berrypaw, the clan was so worried!" "Sorry, I was hunting." "Berrypaw, you're brave." "Huh?" "You stayed calm when Leafstar took you away." "Yeah, you would too." "No, Berrypaw, you have courage." "Thanks." "Come on, it's nearly sun down!" Berrypaw nodded and followed her friend to FrostClan's camp. "Berrypaw!" Bushpaw meowed and Berrypaw ran over to meet her sister. "Berrypaw, I was so worried!" "I'm okay, Bushpaw." "No, you could have gotten lost, hunting by yourself!" "Bushpaw, please!" "Sorry, come on, let's go to the Apprentice's Den and tell stories." "Okay!" Berrypaw meowed and followed her sister and Leafpaw to the den, not knowing a cat was watching her. Chapter Two Bushpaw looked at the Elder's Den and padded in with a bundle full of moss. "I'm here to finish Berrypaw's duty!" she called to the elders and Fireclaw purred. "Thanks Bushpaw." Firestorm just stared at her. "Don't worry Bushpaw, Firestorm is always mad." Bushpaw nodded and started to take out bits of moss and replace them with fresh pieces. "Bushpaw, Lightningstar is thinking about making you and Berrypaw warriors soon." "But I like being an apprentice!" Bushpaw whined and Fireclaw looked shocked. "No cat as ever said that before." "So?" "It's just odd." Bushpaw shrugged and padded away. "I'm gonna get more moss!" she called but Fireclaw shook her head. "No, that's enough for one day, we don't need anymore." "Okay, well, see you after I hunt and I'll bring you a great big mouse!" Fireclaw purred. "That would be wonderful, just remember to have some yourself." Bushpaw nodded and padded away to the clearing and saw Liontail talking to Firefoot. "Liontail, can we go hunting?" "Sure, why?" "For the elders." "That's thoughtful of you." Liontail meowed and Bushpaw smiled. "Thanks." "Let's take Berrypaw too, is that alright Firefoot?" "Fine with me." Berrypaw looked at me like she needed to tell Bushpaw something and she glanced at her. "What?" Bushpaw whispered and she shook her head. Berrypaw padded away towards Liontail into the forest. "Berrypaw, please tell me!" Bushpaw begged and Berrypaw sighed. "There is a prophecy about us, we will go with Leafstar to kill Blizzard and meet our own doom." Bushpaw froze and Berrypaw sighed. "We'll leave when we become warriors." Bushpaw stared her and sighed. "Berrypaw, what do you think will be our warrior names?" "Maybe yours will be Bushflight." "That'd be cool!" Bushpaw meowed, happy that the subject changed. "Maybe yours will be Berryfur." "I like that!" said Berrypaw but then she went silent. She pricked her eyes and slowly stalked a mouse and leaped on it, killing it with a swift bite to the throat. Liontail turned around and purred. "Great catch, just look at the size of that mouse!" Berrypaw twitched her whiskers in pride and dug a hole in the ground and put her mouse in. "Your turn Bushpaw." she meowed to her sister and padded away to find more Fresh-Kill. Bushpaw pricked her ears aas heard a mouse near the Pine Tree, slowly padded towards it. The mouse was unaware that Bushpaw was nearly behind it. She leaped but the mouse scampered away, making her fall on the snow. "Mousedung!" she hissed and Berrypaw looked at her. "It's okay, you'll do better next time." Bushpaw rolled her eyes and Liontail padded up to them with a squirrel. "Okay, time to go back to camp." he meowed and Berrypaw picked up her mouse and trotted over to Bushpaw. "It's okay." she whispered and Bushpaw sighed. "I wish it was." "It will be!" Berrypaw meowed and Liontail said something that startled her. "Lightningstar, I think Berrypaw is ready to become a warrior." Chapter Three Berrypaw gasped. "But what about Bushpaw?" "Bushpaw still needs training, that catch was amazing." "Liontail," Lightningstar meowed, "only Firefoot can decide if Berrypaw is ready, Firefoot, do you agree?" "Berrypaw is amazing at hunting and fighting, I think she's ready." "But..." Berrypaw whispered, looking at Bushpaw who was glaring at her in anger. "Berrypaw, I'm sorry but Bushpaw needs to train more." Berrypaw nodded and walked away to the Elder's Den with her mouse. She was mad. Why couldn't Bushpaw be a warrior? She sighed and padded over to the Elder's Den and gave them her mouse. "Hello Berrypaw." Fireclaw meowed and Berrypaw nodded. "Why so sad?" Fireclaw asked. "I can be a warrior, but Bushpaw can't." "Oh," Fireclaw meowed and took Berypaw's mouse. "For us?" she asked and Berrypaw nodded and slowly walked away. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Berrypaw, Leafpaw, Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost up your life?" "I do." "I do." "I do." "Then from thid day forward you will be know Berrywing, Flamestreak and Leaftalon!" Berrywing looked at Bushpaw who was glowing in happiness then at Leaftalon. "Leaftalon, Berrywing, Flamestreak!" the clan cheered and Berrywing purred. This was a good day, but if only Bushpaw could be a warrior as well. Category:Fan Fictions